Transwarp
Transwarp is the term for the form of warp travel which exceeds the maximum established speeds of standard warp drive technology. Transwarp speed is achievable by a number of methods. The Voth's form of transwarp allows them to travel at transwarp speeds within subspace, while the Vaadwuar made use of stable transwarp conduits. The Borg's method creates conduits which act as shortcuts across space, while simultaneously allowing vessels to accelerate to otherwise impossible speeds, approximately twenty times the velocity of standard Federation warp travel. The Borg's Transwarp Technology History Q Who, BoBW warp dependant by 2352 - The Borg have built a small number of stable transwarp conduits. by 2369 - The Borg are already utilizing transwarp probes, the transwarp conduits in question were artificially created however stable and independent requiring no technology to maintain them. Their speed was a mere 20 times greater than the maximum warp of a Galaxy class starship, from 200,000 to 400,000''c''. by 2374 - A vessel belonging to species 116 named the Dauntless was assimilated by the collective, it's quantum slipstream capable of speeds of at least 10,000 light-years per hour. That is 87,600,000''c '' was assimilated and adapted to enhance the previous transwarp conduit technology. by 2374 - Within the same year the adaptation, implementation and construction of the combined transwarp aperture technology and quantum slipstream technology was completed. The Collective built Transwarp Hubs to maintain stable, artificial transwarp conduits boasting speeds in the many millions of c''. '''by 2375', Over the course of the following year the Collective spread throughout the galaxy, encountering over 1500 species. by 2375 An additional divergence of the transwarp technology yielded transwarp coils, allowing the Borg to generate unstable, temporary, artificial transwarp conduits to wherever they required whilst also being compatible with the stable transwarp aperture technology. Transwarp Corridors Transwarp corridors are the artificially created conduits through subspace in which normal subspace variables do not apply, allowing a vessel which enters to achieve velocities otherwise impossible in normal subspace. Vessels which enter the conduit are immediately accelerated to extreme velocities some twenty times the maximum warp speed of that of a Galaxy class ship, some 200,000 - 400,000c. Triggering a transwarp conduit to open required simply the transmission of tachyon pulse in-to the aperture. Initially utilized by the Borg from 2352 to 2369. TNG6-descent-conduit.jpg|Early transwarp conduit utilized by the U.S.S Enterprise. Transwarp Drive Borg vessels possess numerous transwarp drives, their primary functions are firstly to generate and maintain a transwarp conduit for the vessel when stable transwarp conduits are not available, secondly maintaining the transwarp coil operating temperature, preventing it from overheating and ultimately burning out by providing cooling both upon the coil, heat extraction within the coil and making use of containment fields sorrounding the coil in conjunction with enviromental controls built in-to the interior of the drive to maintain a cool, optimal operating temperature for the coil. Borg-transwarp-coil.jpg Transwarp coil.jpg The transwarp drive incorporates both the traditional warp drive, which utilized a navigational deflector, and deflector shielding. The vessel speed is first increased to warp factor 2.3 in order to generate the initial subspace field. The navigational deflector is modified to emit tachyon bursts on a high-energy band and the deflector shielding is used to emit the tachyon bursts at the resonant transwarp frequency. The subspace field of the transwarp conduit then forms in-front of the vessel. Whilst a vessel is traveling within a transwarp conduit is is considered to be within transwarp space, travelling through the matter stream of the conduit. All other residual transwarp signatures generated by other ships which have generated or are generating a conduit are very easily detectable within transwarp space. Transwarp Coil The Borg use transwarp coils as the power source used during the generation of unstable transwarp conduits. These coils exclusively power the transwarp drive and even they themselves also require 30 teradynes of input to begin their power generation. In order to generate the enormous power required to open a transwarp conduit the vessel requires more than one, sometimes several transwarp coils - each within transwarp drives which must all be simultaneously activated in order to produce a sufficient power output for generating and maintaining a transwarp conduit. Transwarp coils are however highly susceptible to overheating and burning out without the proper and controlled conditions. Produces: Transwarp Conduit: Large vessels attempting to enter a transwarp conduit encounter extreme temporal stresses and extreme gravimetric shear, to maintain temporal synchronization a chroniton field is projected throughout the hull from specially designed conduits and as compensation for the gravimetric shear Borg vessels projected their structural integrity field in-front of the vessel using its navigational deflectors. Transwarp conduits give off triquantum waves and 2.9 teracochrane magnitude subspace disruptions.(VOY - Dark Frontier) Transwarp Hub A transwarp hub is a large automated structure composed of a series of interspatial manifolds which are capable of opening transwarp apertures, destruction of the manifolds results in the destruction of the entire hub complex.. However to prevent this each manifold is protected by force fields which are controlled personally by the Borg Queen herself. In the event the manifolds were somehow destroyed, multiple simultaneous detonations are required to collapse the manifolds and cause a chain-reaction across the hub and the detonation would result in a shockwave which would also be sent in-to all of the open transwarp apertures in range. The hubs are used by the Collective as a means of connecting their large network of discovered and created stable transwarp apertures which allow vessels to travel at a velocity of a billion times the speed of light, The Collective have currently completed construction of 6 transwarp hubs, each hub connecting to thousands of transwarp conduits with exit apertures in all four quadrants of the galaxy. Granting the Collective the ability to deploy vessels anywhere in the galaxy which was a significant step in the expansion of Borg Collective from the year 2373 to 2375. In 2378, USS Voyager destroyed the transwarp hub in spacial grid 986 in the delta quadrant. transwarphub.jpg|Transwarp Hub transwarp_db_01.jpg|Transwarp manifolds maintining an open aperture. Produces: Transwarp Aperture Transwarp apertures are the conduits maintained by the manifolds of the transwarp hub, these apertures possess extreme gravitational torrents which propell vessels within to extreme velocities otherwise impossible in normal subspace, exceeding millions of c.(c = speed of light) however without means of compensation these gravitational torrents prevent large vessels from entering the conduits. Transwarp apertures give off high neutrino emissions and a graviton flux very similar to ''Star Trek Voyager - "Endgame"''Transwarp aperture technology is an evolution of the assimilation and incorpororation of quantum slipstream technology with Borg pre-existing Transwarp technology utilizing the slipstream torrents present within a slipstream and symbiotically inserting and combining them within a transwarp conduit. VOY7-endgame-conduit.jpg|The U.S.S Voyager using a transwarp aperture. References Category:Borg Technology Category:Propulsion Technology